


battle entertainment

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena just has to get through one more battle, but of course the champion turns out to be her idol and crush.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Serena
Series: Peecember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	battle entertainment

Just one more battle. Just one more battle and, win or lose, Serena can leave this area, and go back to where a public bathroom is waiting for her. She hopes that she wins, because it sure would be frustrating to make it this far and to lose against the champion, but as long as she can get to the bathroom before she pisses herself, she really does not care anymore.

Except she does care, at least a little bit. She had no idea that the gorgeous movie star she has developed a hell of a crush on throughout her journey would also turn out to be the champion, so she kind of wants to look good during this battle. Diantha has talked about wanting to battle her for a while now, and she really wants to be able to impress her, and does not want to let her down.

But she also really has to pee, because, like an idiot, she did not think about how long battling the Elite Four _and_ the champion would take. She also did not think about the fact that going up against a Water trainer like Siebold would exacerbate that problem quite a bit. His team alone was bad enough, but the fact that his room was set up the way it was- and seriously, what is with these dramatic, overly-decorated rooms?- meant that she spent the entire battle listening to gushing water all around.

The fact that she is still managing to hold it is nothing short of a miracle. So not only does she have to worry about making sure that this battle does not thoroughly disappoint Diantha, she also has to make sure that she does not humiliate herself in front of her as well. Which sounds a lot easier said than done right now.

Diantha is a tough opponent, as expected of the champion, and Serena’s concentration is not quite what it usually is. She can barely focus on the battle at all with the way her bladder keeps protesting every move that she makes, which means that it is probably dragging on longer than it should. Maybe it would not have even been that much of a challenge for her if she were in her right frame of mind; maybe she would have wiped the floor with her idol by now, but there is no way for her to know that now.

“Are you alright, Serena? Seems like you’re distracted,” Diantha says in a teasing tone, and Serena worries for a moment that she can tell. She is doing her best to keep it to herself, trying to hold still even though all she wants to do is squirm, but maybe Diantha can tell that is why she has her thighs pressed so tightly together, and maybe she knows that is the reason behind her distraction.

“I’m just fine,” she replies, her voice a bit stiff, before she calls out her next attack. Diantha responds swiftly, before giving her a playful grin.

“Good, because you know there are no breaks in a battle like this.” Okay, there is definitely no way she doesn’t know about it, and Serena could just about die from embarrassment. It is entirely possible now that she has no chance of impressing Diantha with this battle, because if she knows how desperate she is and is teasing her about it, then she must think less of her, must find the whole thing to be amusing, in a childish sort of way.

Serena wishes that she could care more about that issue, but by now, even that is secondary to keeping all her focus on not wetting herself right here and now. She considers forfeiting, doing anything that she can to get out of here, but this is her last battle, and she has already made it this far. If she quits now, then she will have to start all over again.

Diantha’s Pokemon faints, and she knows that she has to stay in this. One by one, back and forth, they attack one another, keeping the match so even that it is infuriating, and still, Serena manages to keep her bladder in check. Mostly, at least; her panties are a lot damper than she would like them to be, but she has not fully lost control, and that is the only thing that matters. The two of them are down to their last Pokemon, and if she wins, then she becomes the new champion, and if she loses, she can still say that she put up a good fight, all things considered.

When Serena lands the finishing blow, it is a narrow victory. One miss from her, one more hit from Diantha, and she would have lost, but Diantha’s Gardevoir faints, and Serena is the winner. She actually did it! And as much as she wants to stick around and celebrate, she has to run now, if she is going to make it to the bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Diantha asks, taking hold of her hand. “There’s still so much we have to do.” She has this smile on her face, and there is no doubt in Serena’s mind that she knows exactly what she is doing.

“Please, just give me a minute, I have to-” She freezes up, unable to finish her sentence, unable to do anything at all. It is too late for her.

“Oh, look at that,” Diantha murmurs, gazing down at her legs, watching the streams of liquid snaking down them, getting her stockings wet. Serena, exhausted and in complete disbelief, falls to her knees then, and Diantha just stands over her, watching the puddle forming beneath her. “Like I said, there are no breaks in these sorts of battles. Even so, you stuck it out until the very end.”

Serena can’t believe her humiliation. She made it far enough to become champion, and yet she has completely humiliated herself in front of Diantha, the woman she has been trying her best to impress. No matter how she looks at it, this is definitely going to sour the victory. At least, that is what she thinks, but then, Diantha says a funny thing as she reaches a hand down to help her up.

“Thank you for making my last battle as champion so memorable,” she says, still giving her those playful looks. “I hope you can keep entertaining me like this, even though you’re _my_ champion now.”

Just what does _that_ mean?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
